U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0143123 issued to Goldberg et al. discloses a system, method and service for recording household assets that includes a step of identifying a residential property, items contained within the residential property and the items can be categorized. Entries for each of the categorized items can be recorded within a household asset tracking database. Digital images of the residential property can be obtained, where the digital images are images taken of actual items of the residential property. The digital images can be linked to the entries for the items which are shown in the digital pictures. The linked images and entries can be stored in a data storage remotely located from the residential property. An authorized user can be provided with searchable access to the entries and linked images of data store.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0179837 issued to Artinger teaches process steps implemented in a system via logon page, the webpage includes an “inventory link” to a spreadsheet which contains item description, inventory list and photo. In a webpage, the insured has scanned or made a digital copy of important documents, the insured selects “Virtual Vault” link to be directed to the upload/download web page. At the upload/download web page, the insured selects each scanned document for uploading to the database. A claim item box includes item description of the insured item and an “MER” (market evaluation report) button which links to “MER” webpage.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0138560 issued to Stahl. discloses a server host for an automated inventory recording program and has its own domain. In the context of an inventory system, and enables an information object, such as a photograph, to be captured remotely and transmitted over a communications network to a proxy email address where it is automatically processed into an inventory record on the desired inventory list without the user needing to have any further interaction with the inventory system than the transmission of the object. Additionally, the step that utilizes email as the transportation method includes filtering to restrict data submission thereby preventing or greatly mitigating false record entries.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0033847 issued to McIntosh teaches an asset inventory system that is intended to focus on real estate and to inventory personal property, i.e., yachts and aircraft owned by user of system. After photographic inventory is assembled, it is then reduced to a computer readable Compact Disc or CD, and may also be listed on an internet website for remote access or reduced to other forms that retain the information in a safe and accessible form.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0174130 issued to Seeley teaches systems and methods for remote access to a computerized inventory, which includes images of items stored in a storage unit that is assigned to a customer, so that the customer may view the images of the stored items. The remote access may further allow the customer to select particular items, according to the images, and send instructions to a storage facility representative, concerning those selected items.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0100713 issued to Del Favero et al. teaches methods and systems for isolating and capturing an image of an inventory item from an image that contains multiple items and/or extraneous space. The user interface allows the user to import an image into an application, identify one or more regions of the image as corresponding to separate inventory items, and create inventory records corresponding to those items or update existing inventory records to include the images of those items.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,899,823 issued to Trandal et al. abstract describes inventory management using digital imaging, wireless communications, and voice and data networks that simplify the data capture, organization, and secure storage of a personal property owner's list of belongings. In addition, embodiments are described facilitating the insurance claims process, reducing the cost to the insurance industry of claims management.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,162 issued to Wood et al. is directed to a broad-based solution for acquisition, processing and distribution of media objects including pictures (images), movies, videos, graphics, sound clips, etc via the Internet or the like.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0010171 issued to Ghanma teaches a method for distributing inventory information in a communication system wherein a service provider's core database communicates with resellers to enable the resellers to select a portion of the inventory information and compile the selected inventory information in an automatically updateable pull frame which is communicated to be displayed on a web page operated by the reseller.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20100274728 issued to Kugelman abstract shows video verification of some/all aspects of remote business transaction, client sends plurality of items to recipient. Upon reception of these items, recipient creates inventory of the items, including video verification of the inventory.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0050107 issued to McIntyre et al., shows instructing presentation of digital image record (which may include video), on a display; instructing presentation of tab on the display, the tab appearing near or emanating from the displayed digital image record, wherein the tab is an access point configured to allow user access category of information related to content contained within. A user accesses account with image collection that contains digital image records and acts as an access point that is configured to allow the user to access a category of information.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0055751 and 2011/0022500 issued to issued to Morrison et al. and Scheinfeld et al., respectively, teach online catalogs that include video playlist for a product/service with identifiers which includes product service information such as name, description, and pictures.
Related published patent applications include U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0015954 issued to Ward discloses a software program that allows uploading more than one photograph along with description; U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0307512 issued to Tandon discloses a batch upload method; U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0143155 issued to Whitsett et al. shows inventory system comprising travel products; U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0075442 issued to Meadow describes video taken which can be delivered to internet website where other can view; U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0031090 issued to Tarr et al. describes method for providing images to a customer includes receiving a request for an image from a customer; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0107761 issued to Kark et al. teaches plurality of hierarchically related product/service catalogs are maintained so as to maintain commonality with regard to information contained in the catalogs and to permit customization at each layer.
Related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 7,899,887 issued to Conn et al. construction of the multimedia albums which comprise digital content, such as photos and video clips, provided by multiple digital content contributors, taken from each contributor's unique perspective; U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,498 issued to Moore et al. describes method and system for client and server applications working together over modes of digital data transmission to collect, store, select, present, distribute and manage information for digital images, including photographs, pictures, videos, movies and other forms of digital media; U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,410 issued to Weiss et al. shows management of collectibles; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,603 issued to Wang et al. shows uploading a photo album and shows adding and deleting feature.
Other prior art includes U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0234678 issued to Arenas; U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0032151 issued to Paul et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,586,631 issued to Omori.